My Teen Titans Post Season Five
by yachtdepon
Summary: So, this is my version of the continuation of Teen Titans since Things Change finale . Continues where it was left off! This will be filled with adventure, friendship, mysteries, and passion! Please read, review and, most importantly, enjoy!
1. Continuation

**(Author's Note: I do not own the Teen Titans!)**

"Beast Boy, hurry up, it's trying to get away again!"

Beast Boy did not respond to Robin over the communicator for he was a peregrine falcon at that point. He wanted to tell his leader that he was on his way to help fight that White Monster, but once he has transformed, he can't speak.

"Beast Boy?!"

_Please, Robin, calm down. Don't you have a villain to be busy fighting with?_

"Beast Boy?!"

Beast Boy finally reached the recycle center, where his teammates were. They were having a rough time.

"Is it really that powerful?" he asked once he transformed back into his human self.

"Why don't you find out yourself?" Cyborg asked him, recovering from the smack he just received.

The White Monster was now apparently gray and had a rough texture. He was stone-like.

But since Beast Boy did not know that the creature had adapted some form of concrete surroundings, the green hero went ahead and charged at it as a rhino.

Beast Boy finally realized that he was fighting stone when his rhino horn failed to even send a bit of impact at the creature.

Beast Boy groaned in human form, rubbing his head.

"Ow, that headache's gonna stay for awhile."

"Please, friends, may you explain to me who this enemy is and how is he adapting to his surroundings most literally?" Starfire asked.

"We don't know, Starfire," Raven responded, hovering beside her teammate.

"Whoever, _what_ever, this thing is, we can't let it escape again!" Robin said, taking out his staff.

"Raven, can't you get into its head or anything?" Beast Boy asked while his eyes were following the monster.

"Yes, I can, but there's no telling what I'll get," Raven responded. "I've just managed to use it on humans. But I've only done it on Robin and Plasmus. If I do it on this... _thing_... there's no definite result on what's going to happen."

"What might happen... to you?" Starfire asked, but Raven just shrugged.

Raven sighed. Should she do it? She could just get in its mind, assuming it had one, and possibly exhaust it like she had done to Plasmus. But considering what happened the time she did it to Robin, how his visions of Slade got her heartbeat racing, it could be a worse case for the creature before them.

"Fine, I'll do it," Raven decided.

"Are you sure, Raven?" Cyborg asked as he cornered the monster, only for it to turn back and run again.

"Yes. Let's just get this over with."

Raven positioned herself, cross-legged, midair, eyes closed, hood up, arms outstretched, fingers intertwined, and breathing stable.

"Azarath... Metrion..."

Raven opened her eyes, which were now glowing white.

"Zinthos..."

Her soul self escaped her body and chased after the monster.

The team fell silent, holding their breaths and trying to stay calm in the suspense. The creature was thrashing around and they could capture it then and there, but an important part of Raven was in there.

Raven entered its mind. She hoped to find something useful in there.

_It actually has a mind_, Raven thought. She went deeper within it.

She could see an unusual environment, one that was very other-worldly.

She saw more than one of those White Monsters. The sight before her looked just like how she would imagine dinosaurs roam the Earth in ancient times.

She only saw that memory for a brief moment before she reached the creature's present eyes.

She saw Beast Boy staring intently back.

"I think Raven's in its head now," Beast Boy whispered.

The monster continued rambling about. Raven was now trying to wear out its mind.

Suddenly, the monster pushed Robin out of the way and was on its way out.

"Oh no!" Starfire squealed, flying to the monster and trying to pull it back into the building.

"Raven needs to get out quick!" Beast Boy shouted worriedly.

Raven did not have to hear him to know what she had to do. She was making her way out of its mind.

Along the way, she could see the creature's memories again. One caught her attention immediately.

It was a being different from the rest. It was big, mysterious, and scary-looking. Unlike the white creatures, it was purple. It looked like it had warts all over and had tentables, but Raven wasn't sure. Behind that creature was a large portal-like circle. It was really strange.

The next thing Raven knew, she was back in her body, gasping.

"Raven! Are you okay, sis?" Cyborg, who was nearest to her, ran to her and lifted her from the ground after she had dropped herself.

"Yeah," Raven said weakly, before dozing off in Cyborg's arms.

"Eep!" someone squealed. The monster had thrown Starfire and Robin, who failed to restrain it, and escaped into the forest.

Robin angrily punched the wall and growled.

"Chill, dude," Beast Boy said reassuringly, "at least we got Raven out in one piece.

Robin calmed down. Beast Boy was right. The escape did not mean defeat, he should have known that by now and should not let this less than often occurrence affect him. Besides, Raven might have gathered vital information.

"We need to get back to the tower and let Raven rest first," he said.

"Finally," Beast Boy said. He was also exhausted, but not entirely physically. He was emotionally drained after his talk with Terra. He still had to adapt to the new change that Terra's out there alive and moving, but not in the way she used to be, and especially not with him.

Hours later, Raven sat on the bed in the infirmary. Robin, Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy surrounded her. She had finally woken up and was feeling well, and she was ready to tell the team what she encountered.

"Please, Raven, may we first know if this thing you encountered is dangerous?" Starfire asked, filled with concerned and anticipation.

"I don't know, Star," Raven muttered sincerely.

"What did you see, Raven?" Robin asked.

Raven recalled her memories and began telling the team her findings.

"I only saw brief moments of the creature's past. Apparently, there is more than one of them."

Everyone gave different shocked and intrigued expressions as Raven continued.

"I can't tell where they are. It's not an earthly landscape. It seems more alien-like."

"Like from outer space?" Cyborg asked.

Raven nodded. "Yes. On my return trip, I spotted another creature. It was purple, huge, and looked like an alien jellyfish. It was more intimidating than the one we've been fighting. And behind it was some kind of portal, like to some other dimension."

"That might be how our friend got into Jump City," Robin hypothesized.

"Robin, how is this bad creature, who has destroyed some parts of our beloved city, our friend?" a confused Starfire inquired.

"Uh, Star, I think that 'friend' part was sarcastic," Cyborg said.

"This is crazy!" Beast Boy exclaimed once the story hit him. "I don't understand this inter-dimension stuff!"

"It's okay, Beast Boy," Raven said reassuringly, "I'm not totally sure myself."

She then faced Robin, waiting for a response from him, telling the others what their next plan will be.

"We'll get that monster and will find out why it's here and why that purple creature is there," he said, punching his own palm and filled with determination.

"But for now, we need a rest," Cyborg told his leader, and he agreed.

"Friend Raven, get well soon," Starfire said with a loving smile. "If you want, I can cook broth that I used to eat in Tamaran whenever I've had a lengthy day."

"_Long _day, Star," Raven said gratefully, "and no thanks to the broth, Star. I'll manage fine with herbal tea."

"Very well! I shall tend to Silkie!" Starfire flew out of the infirmary, followed by Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy.

Beast Boy was scratching his head, still not getting the grasp of what was going on, "Ugh, I need a vacation, badly."


	2. Titans North

It was one fine day in Jump City. The skies were clear and cloudless and the mood of the environment was serene yet playful.

The construction that had been going on for awhile had been completed, so tranquility suddenly became so abundant, to the relief of the community.

What's better was that it was a Saturday today. Families and couples were spending time together in their favorite places, be it the park for a picnic or the arcade for amusement or the library for loosened leisure.

The local heroes, the Teen Titans, each planned on going to either of three places for the day.

Robin and Starfire wished to go to the park and spend the morning and afternoon together, alone. Ever since the team's vacation in Japan, the couple have become officially together, much to the pleasure of the other three Titans.

Cyborg and Beast Boy had prepared to play in the new arcade. They did not get to play in the high-tech gaming arcades in Tokyo during their vacation because they were busy being chased by chefs and girls as well as doing their mission.

Raven planned on visiting the library. She missed reading English that was more literate than 'Super Twinkle Donkey Gum'.

"Okay, Titans," Robin said in front of the four other Teen Titans in the Main Ops room, "we can go anywhere we like here in Jump City, but we all must be here by six for combat practice."

"We understand, darling boyfriend Robin," Starfire said cheerfully, making Robin twitch a bit. Starfire had been learning and applying numerous affectionate nicknames, being taught by Beast Boy, Cyborg and once by Raven. It's only a matter of time before one of them gives Starfire a false nickname and have her call Robin by that to embarrass him.

"Yes, sir, daddy Robbie," Beast Boy whispered teasingly.

"Okay," Robin said, getting ready to bolt to the door as he began to say his iconic phrase.

"Teen Titans, G-"

"Hi, guys!"

The five tower occupants spun their heads to the big flat monitor screen. And on the screen appeared Wonder Girl, one of the Honorary Titans that they had recruited to assist the team to fight the Brotherhood of Evil.

"Wonder Girl? What's wrong?" Robin asked. "And why are you in some icy landscape? Don't you live in the Amazon?" True, behind Wonder Girl were white blankets of snow. Wonder Girl herself was wearing a white goose-down jacket.

Wonder Girl laughed at Robin's seriousness.

"Nothing's wrong, Robin. Well, at least, there isn't any villainous activity going on here."

"Then why are you in the snow?" Cyborg asked. "Are you with Kole and Gn-arrk?"

"Guh-narrk!" the four other Titans plus Wonder Girl reminded Cyborg in unison.

"I was just kidding! Geez, I know that."

Wonder Girl continued, "Yes, they are with me. In fact, Red Star and Argent are also with me!"

"I get Red Star, Kole and Gnarrk," Raven muttered, "but why are you and Argent up North? You live in Brazil and Argent lives in Australia."

"Isn't Australia up North?" Beast Boy asked, earning a smack from Raven.

"We won't live down there anymore if we managed to build the Northern branch of Titans Tower and form a team," Wonder Girl said.

"You plan on forming a team?" Robin asked.

"Sure, why not? We bonded while fighting the Brotherhood of Evil. We need your help with the construction, though. It's hard building in the cold, especially for two summer gals and a dude who has almost zero technical skills, no offense to Gnarrk."

"That sounds splendid, comrade Wonder Girl!" Starfire exclaimed.

"We'll send in help when needed," Robin said with a smile. "But since we need to protect a city of our own, we might just send out two or three helpers each trip."

"That's totally fine by me. We'll need our first help setting up the foundation. I hear Cyborg's good with tech, so please send him up?"

"Of course, Wonder Girl! I'll be right there," Cyborg said.

"Aw, then who's going to the arcade with me?" Beast Boy whined.

"Why don't you join him?" Raven suggested.

"I hate the cold, remember?"

"Beast Boy, it's okay over here. Red Star has this heating aura that warms me and Argent up when we wanted," Wonder Girl added.

"Sweet! I'm in!"

"Robin, babe, I would like to meet up with our companions in the North Pole as well," Starfire said.

_Babe?_ Robin glared at Beast Boy and Cyborg, who were trying to hide their laughter.

Robin sighed. "Today has been a quiet day in Jump City. Crime rate is at an all-time low since most of the villains have been frozen, why don't we all go check up with them?"

"Marvelous!" Starfire squealed.

"That sounds terrific! See you there!" Wonder Girl said before disconnecting the intercom.

"Well, what are we waiting for, y'all, Christmas? It's basically Christmas from where we're going, so let's get to it!" Cyborg said.

"Greetings, comrades."

"Greetings, friend Red Star!" Starfire exclaimed and hugged the Russian superman.

"It's so nice to finally see you again," Argent said.

"Hehe, yeah, we never really got to have a lighthearted conversation because of the mission and all," Beast Boy replied. "Br, it's still cold here!"

"Can we get to work now?" Raven deadpanned.

"Definitely!" Wonder Girl said, lifting up a long heavy bar of metal and bending it.

The ten of them got straight to work while catching up with one another's lives.

"So, what happens to the baddies in Paris?" Kole asked Robin.

"They are being constantly guarded by the Herald, Jericho, Kid Flash, Jinx, Killowat, and sometimes the other Honorary Titans would go there to help out and rotate duties," Robin replied.

"That's good, right, Gnarrk?"

"Gnarrk!" Gnarrk replied.

"So, Argent, you in a relationship with someone?" Beast Boy asked, waggling his eyebrows at her while at the same time shivering at the cold. He then tried to lift up a large window frame to show off his strength, but struggled and failed.

Argent rolled her eyes. She almost wanted to use those powers of her to send Beast Boy a gigantic slap.

"No, Beast Boy, I am not," Argent responded.

Beast Boy ruffled his messy hair and flexed his muscles hoping to attract Argent.

"Cool, me too. I'd say we go well together," Beast Boy said seductively.

"Uh, sorry, Beast Boy, but I don't think so. I'm silver-skinned and wear black and red while you are green-skinned and wear black and purple. That doesn't go together well."

"I become a magnet when I'm with people like you; I become attracted," Beast Boy said smoothly.

_Stop being so persistently annoying_, Argent thought pitifully. "Maybe next time."

_I'll take that as a victory!_ Beast Boy was happily dancing in his mind as he continued working. He had learned to move on from Terra since he had that vacation. It really helped him reset his emotions.

Argent sighed in relief. "Good thing he doesn't ask how long is next time."

"Hey, Argent, are you okay?" Raven came to her and asked. "I suddenly felt some change in emotion coming from here."

"Oh, it's nothing," Argent assured her. "Beast Boy's just hitting on me."

"Really?" Raven asked. "I'm not that surprised. He's been hitting on girls recently. He's got a crowd of Japanese schoolgirls crushing on him, but I think it's only because he's foreign and he's a superhero. Normal girls, these days."

"I bet it's only because they don't understand his English jokes," Argent muttered. That made Raven laugh, Argent joining her.

"I think we'll get along," Raven said with a smile.

"I actually find him cute," Argent continued, "but when he gave the 'brain freeze' comment, I knew it just would not work."

Raven rolled her eyes, telling Argent that she knew what she meant.

"How do you put up with his jokes?" Argent asked. "Has he always been like this?"

"Er, quite always," Raven recalled the time the team got together. Beast Boy had commented on building a home on the rocks, and Raven had thought he was funny at that time. If she told everyone that it was because she thought he was funny that caused Beast Boy to take the role of the jokester, they would torment her. "You just learn to get used to him."

Argent nodded in comprehension.

"You better be careful, though," Argent warned Raven, making one of the sorceress's eyebrows go up in curiosity.

"Why?"

"Beast Boy told me just now that he is attracted to people like me," Argent told her, "and since we're both Goths, only I'm more punk and you're more withdrawn, and that we have similar personalities and even powers, he might be attracted to you too."

Raven found that new piece of information intriguing. "He would've done something by now."

"Maybe he's trying different approaches with different people."

"But he used to be with Terra, and she's like a rocker. Maybe he's attracted to rockers."

"Hm, maybe. But who's Terra?"

"Oh, just an old friend."

"Alright, then, let's get back to work, shall we?" Argent suggested. "I'm not completely used to girl talks like this."

Raven gave her a pointed nod, agreeing to discontinue the discussion. "Me neither. But it's nice to have someone I can relate to."

The two teams went on with their work, and were a quarter of the way done when Robin felt a signal from his communicator.

"That's odd, there seems to be trouble from nearby town," he said.

"We should probably help," Cyborg said.

"But who will take care of our tower?" Kole asked.

"Half of us should stay, half of us should go," Robin suggested. "Cyborg, you stay since you have the technical know-hows of the construction."

"Aw, man," a depressed Cyborg mumbled.

"I'd like to help out," Argent said, preparing for her second Titan mission.

"That means I'll go too!" Beast Boy volunteered, inching himself closer to Argent.

"I'll come," Raven said, only because she felt pity for Argent.

"I'll come," Robin said. "I'll say one more. Red Star, would you like to tag along?"

"It would be an honor."

"Alright, then!" Robin said, punching his own fist. "I didn't get to say it this morning, but now I will.

"Titans, Go!"

Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Argent and Red Star used Red Star's ski mobiles to get to the GPS signal.

The five heroes arrived at the designated location, where the town was filled with debris.

"What happened here?" Argent wondered out loud.

The team went to search for information and learned that a tornado had hit the town and caused destruction before briefly fading away.

"Is that a natural thing to happen?" Beast Boy asked. "Or is someone behind the tornado?"

"Tornadoes happen when there is an overwhelming temperature disparity between the surface and the upper atmosphere," Red Star told them. "It could be either natural or manmade."

"Either way, we'll need to solve the case," Robin said. "We need to find the source and do damage control."

The team was also told that there were no signs of someone creating the tornadoes and that it was the first time a tornado hit the small town.

"It looks like the tower isn't the only thing that needs a fix-up," Raven commented once the team concluded their lackluster amount of clues.

"What are we gonna do now?" Beast Boy asked. "Go back to the tower and wait for another tornado or look for something else?"

"Let's keep looking," Robin decided.

As he said that, suddenly, the ground started shaking. The team prepared for a possible battle, only to find Argent being spun around in a spinning tornado.

"We've got company," Raven said, trying to find Argent.

"Red Star, help Raven out!" Robin ordered and Red Star did as commanded. They both were trying to pull Argent out, but ended up being spun themselves.

"This is not looking good, Robin," Beast Boy said, pointing out the obvious.

"I know, Beast Boy!" Robin said. He then noticed something with his natural skill to pay attention to detail. "Beast Boy, did you feel a change in temperature?"

"Hm... Kinda. It's warmer here than it was back there in the construction area, though, even with Red Star's aura."

"And Red Star is now there in the tornado, and you don't feel any change right?"

Beast Boy was beginning to understand where his leader was going to.

"Yeah, it's as if there's something heating up the surface in this area."

"Right, we have to find out what's possibly underground. As Red Star had mentioned that a difference between the surface and the air can cause tornadoes, it might explain why there have been tornado happenings."

The tornado suddenly died down and the three trapped superheroes were finally free albeit very dizzy.

"Dang, I love roller coasters and all but I fear of going back in there," Argent said weakly.

"I know," Raven mumbled.

"Dudes, we might have figured something out!" Beast Boy said flailing his arms. "We think there's something under the surface that's causing the tornado!"

"Oh, so who came up with that?" Argent asked.

"Uh, me!" Beast Boy said without second thoughts, only because he wanted to impress Argent. Robin glared at him, but the others did not believe Beast Boy anyway.

"So you decided to wait and figure things out than help us?" Raven asked pointedly.

"Uh, sort of?"

Argent and Raven glanced at each other and sighed and rolled their eyes in unison.

"Red Star," Robin decided to take matters into his own hands, or at least not in Beast Boy's, "do you if there are any productions going on underground around this vicinity that might cause heat?"

"Hm... I don't know," Red Star replied. "It's been affirmed by Kole and Gnarrk that this area here includes the dinosaur jungle."

He and Robin then looked up at each other in realization.

"We need to go back."

Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Argent and Red Star had returned to the construction area, where they met up with Cyborg, Starfire, Kole, Gnarrk and Wonder Girl and had told them about the possibility of something giving out intense heat from underground.

"You're saying that _our_ world has been causing the tornadoes?" Kole asked, feeling guilty. "I'm really sorry about that! We didn't know!"

"Gnarrk-narrk!"

"Do you friends require assistance?" Starfire asked, clinging onto Robin.

Wonder Girl smiled at the couple.

"You might want to bring Starfire along, Boy Wonder," Wonder Girl suggested. "She missed you!"

Starfire blushed and Robin gave her a smile that made Starfire's heart melt.

"Sure, I think we need all of your help, just in case we need reinforcements."

With that being said, all ten of them headed down underground. The tower was being constructed in front of the cave leading to the world of dinosaurs, because Kole and Gnarrk would feel right at home there.

"This is a unique version of Down Under," Argent remarked.

Beast Boy laughed, "Good one!"

Smack!

"Ow, Raven, what did you do that for?"

"Focus," Raven said monotonously.

"Okay, okay, relax. So..." he moved to Kole for brief interrogation. "Are there any places that give out heat here? Volcanoes or something?"

"There is, in fact. But it's been inactive, perhaps until now. C'mon, guys, I'll lead you there."

They headed to the volcano, avoiding encounters with dinosaurs along the way.

And Beast Boy's assumption was correct.

The volcano had erupted and lava was blasting from its core to the crater. Most of the lava was dripping down to the ground, but some stuck on the top of the dinosaur world.

"Okay, we're here, how do we stop it?" Cyborg asked.

Raven and a team of Starfire and Argent used their powers to try to block the lava from escaping.

"Let's go, Gnarrk!" Kole said. "Break some rocks and let them block the volcanic mouth with it!"

The team got to work. An hour later, the volcano was completely covered and the blasts stopped.

"It's not going to explode, is it?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't think so," Cyborg said, constantly measuring the heat.

"Thanks for finding that out, guys," Kole thanked once she resumed human form from her crystal one. "If you hadn't, I bet our home would be in ashes by now."

"It's no big deal," Robin said. "We're happy to help."

Wonder Girl then let out a loud, random yawn.

"It's getting late, why don't we clean up the construction area and you guys can head home?"

"That would be unfortunate, but we will," Starfire said with a happy smile.

"Don't leave with an empty stomach!" Kole said. "Stay for awhile later on for some cocopolinos!"

"That would be great," Cyborg said.

After dinner, the main Titans teams got in their T-ship, ready for departure.

"Good luck with your construction, guys!" Beast Boy said before the ship took off.


	3. Alien Invasion

**(Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last two! ^_^**

** senpen banka: Thank you for your review! It means a lot when you say that this fic is one of the best of its kind and I hope I can maintain that comment! ;D )**

It was another one of those days in Jump City that was considered 'fascinating'. It was springtime, the flowers have bloomed to show their true colors, the bees and the birds roam absentmindedly in their favorite time of the year, and the people are enjoying the windy breeze.

But of course, not everything is perfect, for yet again the Teen Titans are bounded to doing superhero work.

They were doing battle in the harbor, where they got hold of news that the White Monster had been sighted there. They were now trying to hold it back and contain it.

Bam!

Smack!

Swoosh!

Splash!

Pang!

Without so much luck, unfortunately. Robin had been slammed onto a concrete building. Raven had been smacked by the monster in its wooden form. Beast Boy had tripped while he lunged himself at the enemy, only for it to turn into liquid and allow Beast Boy to go through it and fall. Cyborg had landed in the water after failingly trying to wrestle the creature. And Starfire got head-butted by the thing in its metallic form. It was like a falling row of dominos.

"Why is it so difficult to stop it?" Cyborg complained once he got back up from the waters to the docks.

"We just need to hold it off until the Herald gets here!" Robin reminded Cyborg.

The team had realized, after Raven told the team about something that looked like a portal, that they might be able to find the planet or the dimension the White Monster belonged to using the Herald's Gabriel Horn.

"But how long can we hold it off?" Raven asked.

The White Monster was trying to shove Raven off, but Raven used her powers to conceal it, only for it to assume the form in her dark magical powers.

"Okay, that was a bad idea," Raven realized.

The creature could now levitate, but was still moving about as if it were running on its arms and legs.

Starfire then grabbed it and wrestled it, trying to take control of it.

The struggling wrestlers crashed onto the ground. The White Monster transformed once again to concrete and smacked Starfire.

Starfire screamed as she flew in an arc and landed with a thud near Robin, who ran to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, helping her up.

"Robin, sweetie-pie, I am about to unleash my ferocity on this monster," Starfire said, eyes glowing green and teeth gritted.

The monster was trying to escape the pact, but Beast Boy in dinosaur form stomped on it.

"Booyah! The Beast Boy Blitz is a success this time around!" Cyborg said!

"But now Beast Boy has to stay in this dinosaur form until the Herald arrives, and then what?" Raven asked. "Besides, where is he? Shouldn't he be here by now, considering he has a trumpet that can teleport him to places in matters of seconds?"

"I'll contact him," Robin said. But as he took out his communicator, the Herald appeared.

"Sorry for crashing in late," the Herald said. "I was dealing with some issues and had to pick up a friend. Again."

And behind the cloaked hero was Jericho, the green-eyed muted mind controller.

"You have arrived, the Herald!" Starfire shouted joyously.

"Just call me Herald," Herald told her.

"And my, oh my, Jericho, it's so good to see you again!" Starfire continued shouting, violently shaking poor Jericho's hands.

"Uh, guys, do you remember? Beast Boy is still on the shape-shifting monster thingamajig!" Cyborg reminded the distracted team. Beast Boy had also been using his reptilian eyes to glare at Starfire and Herald.

"He's right. Beast Boy can't seem to keep his feet down much longer," Robin noticed shifting under Beast Boy's right dinosaur foot.

"Jericho, you can see memories, right?" Raven asked.

Jericho nodded.

"Good, you can get into the creature's body and get a more detailed evaluation on its living habitat," Raven told him, who nodded courteously.

"Get ready, y'all!" Cyborg said, seeing the White Monster right hand freed from being stomped on.

Jericho ran to get himself in front of the crush White Monster, prepared to look straight into its eyes.

The other Titans gathered as well, just in case the White Monster lashed violently and tried to escape.

When its head was free, Jericho forced its face to face his own, and his powers activated.

At the same time, Beast Boy resumed human form to see if it worked.

The White Monster stopped viciously attacking and its usual red eyes' place was bright green ones.

"He's in!" Beast Boy said triumphantly.

"Jericho, are you in there?" Robin asked.

The White Monster nodded, indicating that it was Jericho's response. Since the White Monster could not speak, Jericho was still mute.

Robin asked another question, "Do you think you can 'show' us what you saw in the creature's memory?"

The monster moved its fingers. It was Jericho testing on his new body. It then looked at Robin and shook its head.

"Well, looks like the baddie has opposable thumbs," Beast Boy, weakly laughing, but he was also disappointed that they were going to have to find another way for Jericho to transfer the important information.

All of a sudden, Jericho as the White Monster crouched onto the ground and trembled.

"Jericho! What wrong?" Starfire asked in a fury of panic.

The White Monster then looked up at Herald and exchanged bodies.

The monster, back in its original self, shoved everyone out of its way and escaped into the waters.

"Aw, hell no!" Cyborg yelled. "It can swim and it got away! Again!"

"That's a bummer," Beast Boy joined in the pity party.

"I'm sorry, guys," Jericho as Herald apologized. "But I got a sudden headache from it. It was like it was being controlled.

"So what did you see?" Robin asked.

"I believe I will need to take someone else's body so that Herald can identify the location if he can. Maybe yours will do."

"Uh, I'd rather not. I still have secrets I'd rather keep," Robin said.

"Really? I'm sorry, but I still need a body other than Herald's."

Raven, knowing what Robin meant, volunteered.

Then, Jericho as Raven, described to Herald the monster's memories, mainly the environment.

"It had rocks floating in midair," he described. "The air was white with purple mists. The ground was white as well."

"I don't know where that White Monster came from, though," Herald said.

"There was also something else," Jericho continued, and the Teen Titans knew what he was talking about. Raven had previously mentioned it. "It was bulgy and had tentacles and legs. It was primarily purple with green spots."

Herald then slapped his face with his palm. "I know now. Those were similar to the aliens Raven and I fought with when she came to my dimension to hand me the communicator. They're invaders."

The other Titans inched themselves closer, more intrigued than ever. Herald continued.

"They weren't originally in my dimension. But they got in through a portal. There were the common jellyfish-like ones, and then there were the mutated ones, who looked much uglier and viler.

"They are capable of controlling other beings if they had been electrocuted for too long under their tentacles. If I had not saved Raven in her soul self, she would've been controlled by those pesky foreigners."

"And what about the habitat Jericho mentioned?" Beast Boy asked.

"That's probably where the white creatures live. But maybe if we go to the aliens' planet in their dimension, we might be able to gather the whereabouts of the creature."

"Do you know where the aliens live?" Starfire asked.

"Yes," Herald answered. "Are we going there now? We can breathe there, I've been there. But only for a brief moment before I found out the aliens weren't welcoming."

"We'll need the T-ship," Cyborg suggested.

"Alright, let's go!"

The seven Titans returned to the tower and got in the T-ship. They prepared the ship and got ready for departure.

"We're ready, Herald!" Robin signaled. Herald blew his horn, opening a portal in front of the ship. The Titans switched on the thrust and passed through the portal.

The next second, they were in an eerie location. It was damp, hazy, and deserted.

"I'm dark and gloomy and all that, but I wouldn't go here," Raven commented as the T-ship hovered along the area.

"They seem to have used less of the land than us Tamaraneans have," Starfire commented as well.

"Just be prepared for any battles," Robin told the team.

While they were making their way to anywhere, they noticed purple and green bulges on the ground.

"Herald, those are the aliens, right?" Raven asked.

"Yes, they are, and that's their stance when they are about to catch their prey," Herald replied.

"Uh, guys..." Beast Boy muttered before saying in a scream, "we're the prey!"

The aliens lassoed their tentacles at the ship and the ship malfunctioned.

"Titans, evacuate!" Robin ordered.

The seven teenagers escaped the breaking ship in their escape pods.

"How do we stop them?" Robin asked Herald.

"Last time I saw him fight these goons, he used his horn to send them somewhere," Raven said.

"I sent them here," Herald said, his answer disappointing everyone, including him.

"Here's an idea; full throttle assault!" Cyborg shouted. The others agreed and fought the aliens while avoiding its tentacles.

There were twenty-something of them and once all of them were down and out, the heroes were exhausted.

"Guys, while fighting, I realized something," Beast Boy said while panting.

"What?" Cyborg asked.

"How is Jericho supposed to get into these things' bodies, if they have no eyes?"

Jericho nodded in agreement. The others examined the fallen aliens and Beast Boy was correct. There were no signs of how the aliens sensed with their vision.

"Uh-oh," Cyborg mumbled.

"Oh, do not fret, comrades and friends!" Starfire exclaimed. "We have Raven, who is able to merely enter one's mind through her powers!"

"Now, I'm not sure about this one, Star," Raven defended. "Like I have said before, I've only used it on humans and an alien with eyes. But an alien with _no_ signs of an eye, I don't know. As it has no eyes, how am I able to _see_ its memories?"

"Oh, right," Starfire uttered, slumping onto the ground, not feeling happiness to retain her flight.

"But we're here now, mind as well see what we can gather," Robin said.

The heroes continued their journey on foot.

The Titans then stumbled upon a fleet of the aliens. They quickly hid behind some damp bush-like objects.

"There's like a million of them!" Cyborg told Robin in a whisper. "How will we counter that?"

"We'll wait and see," Robin told Cyborg, which did not satisfy Cyborg, but obliged nonetheless.

They waited, and waited, and when they were beginning to think waiting would lead to nothing, an unidentified flying object appeared. It was a gigantic metallic plate.

"This is just whacky" a mind-rumbled Beast Boy moaned.

Raven shushed the changeling and they continued staring at the spaceship.

"Should I teleport us to inside there? If I can see what's inside, I can get us out of here and into there."

"That might just do, Herald," Robin agreed to the plan.

The spaceship opened and out came more aliens. Inside was bright white and purple, two colors the heroes were getting tired of seeing together.

"Let's go when the doors closed and hopefully the aliens aren't waiting there," Herald said, holding up his horn.

They did as instructed and they were soon in the spaceship. Lucky for them, there were no aliens in their sight.

The Titans waited in what they thought was a good hiding spot, just hoping no one would find them.

They could feel being moved up, up high and then in high speeds forward. Raven used her powers to conceal her and her teammates in a safe orb in order to prevent hitting the surfaces of the ship.

The traveling went on for at least an hour until it decelerated and lowered.

And that's when the aliens gathered near the exit and noticed them.

"How are they finding us with no eyes?" Beast Boy whined as another fight ensued.

"These things are uglier than Plasmus, Cinderblock and Overload combined," Raven noted as they began attacking and unleashing her offensive powers. "It makes me want to defeat them more!"

The team was fighting the aliens when the entrance slash exit opened, revealing them the world Jericho and Raven had seen.

"We're here!" Herald notified the others while using his horn to prevent getting hit by the aliens.

"Yeah, but we can't possibly do something now!" Cyborg said while using his sonic cannon to blast of a couple of aliens.

"There's too many of them!" Robin agreed with Cyborg while using his staff to fight. "We should return home and see what we can do!"

"Okay!" Herald said.

"Friends, may we please hurry? The aliens from outside are coming to assist their friends," Starfire warned them.

"Guys, gather with Herald!" Robin commanded. "And don't let any of the aliens enter our world!"

Herald opened up a portal leading back to Jump City. Robin, Beast Boy and Jericho were the first to enter it.

Raven used her powers to separate the heroes from the aliens while Starfire and Cyborg attacked the aliens within the concealment.

"Hurry up, guys!" Raven told them. Starfire and Cyborg then entered the portal, followed by Herald.

With the portal about to close, Raven halted her powers and lunged herself into it.

Beast Boy grabbed Raven in his arms as she almost landed on the ground face first.

"That was close," he commented. Raven quickly got herself up and brushed off the dust on her cloak.

"That was most tiring," an exhausted Starfire said.

The seven Titans had landed back in the tower.

"Thank goodness you were with us, Herald," Robin said. "You were extremely helpful."

"Hey, anytime, anywhere," Herald replied with a smile. "You guys should probably get some rest. We'll figure something out about this."

"Of course, and we'll inform you when we need your help again."

Herald nodded in comprehension. Jericho stood by him and, after exchanging farewells, they departed.

"At least we know where that White Monster lives now," Cyborg said.

Raven nodded. "If all goes well, it'll be back in its home world and we won't have to deal with it destroying our city."

"But that poses another question; why _are_ the aliens there? Herald mentioned that they are invaders. Do we have to stop them? If yes, how?"

Robin wanted to continue with the case, but he and his teammates were worn out.

"It's best if we continue with it later, we've got time. We should all get some rest."


	4. Bonds

**(Author's Note: Hi! My fourth chapter! This one focuses around Beast Boy and Robin, which I feel was the only pair within the core Titans team that did not have an episode centered around them. Also, I apologize for any inaccurate information on the third person in the spotlight, Red X. I'm not too familiar with the comics, and the animated series did alter the story. Still, I hope you can enjoy reading this chapter!**

**Shout out to Egyptiandude990! Thanks for the review!)**

"Titans, go!"

Robin's outcry triggered six Titans to charge at their single enemy - the one and only Dr. Light.

The villain was more suited than the Titans have ever seen him. It even beat the weapon of his when the Titans first met Kole and Gnarrk. This time, Dr. Light was in some kind of giant machine that reminded Beast Boy of a science fiction action movie he had recently watched. The one where Starfire thought Bumblebee was featured because of the same name.

Alongside the five core Titans member was the Mexican luchadora, Pantha. She made the first move.

"No upgrades in size or strength will intimidate me!" Pantha roared as she supermanly jumped and landed on top of the bright yellow robot. She began punching its head, but Dr. Light did not seem intimidated either.

"Fool! I have laser lights on top!" He shot Pantha and she landed back on the ground.

"What will it take for him to stop?" Raven deadpanned as she watched Starfire and Cyborg go at it.

"I'm no easy beating anymore, puny Titans!" Dr. Light said as his robot kicked Cyborg. "Dr. Light just got heavy!"

He then trapped Starfire in the ball of light that he had trapped Kole in before.

"You may have defeated your other nemeses, but I will endure you."

All of a sudden, Raven appeared, with Beast Boy and Pantha, inside Dr. Light's fighting machine.

"Let's hope this is your last warning," Raven said darkly. She opened her cloak and revealed Dr. Lights least favorite place.

While Raven was dealing with a whimpering Dr. Light, Beast Boy and Pantha worked on destroying the robot.

"Why do you always have to be a killjoy?" Dr. Light whined, visibly surrendering.

The machine was destroyed and Dr. Light was handcuffed, shamefully cursing at himself and at the Titans.

"It is time for the pizza, yes?" Starfire asked Robin.

Robin nodded before turning to Pantha.

"Thanks for dropping by. Care for pizza?"

Pantha wrung Robin's neck and brutally rubbed his head.

"Definitely, mi amigo!"

Robin, dazed, dropped to the ground.

After their pizza meal, the team bade farewell to Pantha and headed back home.

An exhausted Robin decided to rest in his room, until a few minutes later, the alarm sounded, and he immediately darted to the Main Ops room to see what was the problem.

He saw the four Titans sitting on the couch and demanded to know what was wrong.

"It's movie night, Robin! You gotta know when to get here!" Beast Boy reminded him, holding a DVD of a movie titled 'Ninja Fury vs. Pirate Scurvy' on one hand and a bucketful of popcorn on the other.

Robin pouted. He thought something was wrong, but he should have known better by now. But still, he wanted to be safe than sorry. He took a seat on the end of the couch beside Starfire, who leaned against his broad shoulder.

After Beast Boy inserted the disc into the DVD player, he rushed to his place on the couch and bounced excitedly.

"Dudes, this is the best spin-off of Ninja Fury yet! I've watched it eight times this week!" He exclaimed when the movie began to play.

"But it's only Wednesday," Raven noted, but held onto her poker face.

"And that's something worth mentioning why?" asked an oblivious Beast Boy. The first scene showed the temple where the ninjas had their training. "Guys, this is awesome! An earthquake will wreak havoc in their temple and drop them off on the ocean!"

"Beast Boy, most of us haven't watched the movie and would rather not be spoiled," Robin told him sternly.

"Okay, sorry," Beast Boy silenced and focused on the screen.

The team continued watching the movie. Throughout it, Robin had chosen not to eat the popcorn he was sharing with Starfire because she had splashed it with a tubful of mustard. Raven remained uninterested in the movie, and Cyborg was just eyeballing the screen with much focus.

When they got to the part where the ninjas and pirates first do battle, Beast Boy broke the silence.

"This is one of the best parts that receives the movie great reviews. One of the good guy ninjas got slashed by a pirate, leaving the rest of the ninjas to go fury-of-the-monkey on the pirates."

Robin sighed, "Beast Boy, please stop ruining the movie."

"Okay, sorry," Beast Boy silenced again, but for a lot less longer this time. When the battle was done, Beast Boy decided to whisper the rest of the story.

"The pirates seemed to have the upper hand, since they're all in their ship and all, but there was one pirate, who came out of nowhere, that decided to -"

"Beast Boy!" Robin stood up and snapped at the green teen. The other Titans, even Raven, were surprised by the sudden anger.

"Be quiet, will you?" Robin scolded. "Don't be disrespectful! Just be quiet and let all of us take in the sight of the movie without anyone telling the ending in our unwelcoming ears!"

Beast Boy's ears drooped, and even Raven felt sorry for him. Robin had only even scolded at Cyborg and Starfire, but Starfire's was an exception since Robin was going crazy at that time. And Cyborg's argument with him was when the team was at their early ages and had to grow accustomed to one another. She placed a comforting hand on Beast Boy's lap.

Starfire tugged at Robin's cape gently, wanting him to calm down.

"Robin, Sexy Boy, please, do not do the conflicting with Beast Boy. He didn't realize what he did wrong."

_Sexy Boy?_ Robin was astonished. "Beast Boy, did you teach Star that pet name?!"

Beast Boy winced. If he wasn't in trouble before, he definitely was now. He gave an almost-unnoticeable nod, but it was enough to put Robin's anger over-the-top.

Robin growled, feeling the veins around his brain exploding.

"I've had it with you! Beast Boy, you need to seriously grow up! You're acting very immature and ever since fighting the Brotherhood of Evil, you've become more of a freeman that does what he wants to do without considering the effects his actions have on others!"

Robin uncharacteristically stormed off the room while the movie kept playing.

"Man, BB, you've done it this time," Cyborg told a guilty Beast Boy.

"Gah, I guess I have. I really didn't mean it." Beast Boy felt like he was about to cry. He had to apologize to Robin, one way or another.

"While you go apologize to him, I'll be reading in my room," Raven said, walking out to her room without waiting it out until the movie ended.

"Beast Boy, I think it is best if you apologize APAS," Starfire said. She felt bad for both boys, but on top of all, she wanted them to be on good terms again.

"It's ASAP, Star, but yes, I will," Beast Boy uttered. He stood up and was on his way to Robin's room.

He stood in front of Robin's door. He knocked on it. He was used to doing that now, but often for Raven. For Robin was a new thing.

Robin knew it was Beast Boy. He agreed to himself that he might have went overboard, but as a leader, he had always kept his cool. On the other hand, he is human, he had his limits.

Robin opened the door and spoke first.

"Look, Beast Boy, I'm sorry I shouted at you. I just got frustrated and maybe I didn't do the right thing."

"I know, Robin. I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for ruining the movie for you and for teaching Starfire bad nicknames. I promise I won't do them anymore."

Robin sighed and continued, "Apology accepted. I guess I just never got fully accustomed to you... yet."

Beast Boy chuckled. "Yeah. We rarely got to bond. I mean, I remember how I had my bonding with Star. I tried to pull a prank on Cyborg and it ended up backfiring to Starfire's dismay and she started calling a chlorbag or somewhere along those lines."

"Uh... I did not know about that, but maybe it means it's our time to get to know each other more?"

"I want to know you more, Robin! You are my idol and I want to get to know your personal life, but you just keep it away from us!"

"Not completely, though," Robin told Beast Boy. "I showed you what was in that briefcase when we first encountered Ding Dong Daddy."

"It looks like a circus suit!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "You never explained to us what it meant to you! What, is it your old costume, that it's so embarrassing you didn't anyone to find but but is so important you want to keep it as mementos?"

"Something like that," Robin explained. "I just _can't _risk giving others my secret life."

"You're bound to tell Starfire, though. You know, in sickness and in health blah-blah-blah."

Robin flushed red.

"Speaking of me being your idol, I was kind of inspired by the Doom Patrol."

Beast Boy snickered, "I bet I was the least of your inspirations."

Robin erred because it was kind of true on his part. "But still."

Beast Boy then smiled. "Hey, dude, I like this talk! I get to know you better!"

Robin also smiled. "Yes, but I'm still the leader, and I still can get angry. _And_ I'm still wary of what I tell people about me."

"Roger that, sir."

"Seriously, stop calling me that."

Beast Boy gave a high-pitched laughter. "That reminds of the time -"

The alarm suddenly sounded. Beast Boy and Robin darted to the Main Ops room to see if there was trouble.

"Well, at least you know it's not for some ridiculous reason such as a movie night this time," Beast Boy joked as he ran beside Robin.

The two plus Raven arrived at the Main Ops room.

Cyborg faced away from the monitor and faced the team and said in a dreaded voice.

"It's Red X."

"Titans, Red X has been spotted at the communications tower. We need to find out what he's up to and try to stop and capture him. Do not let him escape!" Robin reported via communicator from his R-cycle.

It was nearing midnight when the teams arrived at the tower, and there was no one in plain sight.

"We need to split up," Robin ordered. "Raven and Starfire, scan from the skies for any signs of criminal activity."

"Understood, boyfriend and comrade Robin," Starfire said as she and Raven shot upwards to the midnight sky.

"I'll go check around the outside vicinity with Beast Boy while you check the inside," Cyborg said.

"Agreed," Robin said before giving his iconic outcry. "Titans, go!"

When Robin entered the tower, Cyborg decided to take the alone time with Beast Boy to see how the fight went down.

"Did you apologize and did he forgive you?" Cyborg began while scanning for heartbeats. When there came a minute of no response he turned to see if Beast Boy was still alive. It turned out, he disappeared.

"Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy decided that he wanted to team up with Robin for the mission so that he could prove to his leader that he was not some immature spoiling brat that happened to be good-natured and have superpowers to be considered a hero.

As a fly, he flew near the ceiling, trailing behind Robin, who was carefully inspecting the inside of the tower.

"I know you're here, Red X," Robin called out. But other than possibly Red X, he felt like someone else was there. He concluded that it was either a fly, or Beast Boy as a fly.

But before he could call out for Beast Boy, there came another reply, in the voice of Red X.

"Your detective skills have improved, or was that just a logical guess?" Red X said, jumping off a hanging bar of metal and landing in front of Robin.

"The latter," Robin replied and immediately went into the offense.

Red X dodged the attack, but to Robin's surprise, did not fight back, but he spoke defensively instead. The unusual event also stopped Beast Boy from assisting his leader.

"I just want to tell you something important. I'm not here to fight, because I have nothing here to fight for," Red X began.

Robin put his weapon back into his utility belt. "What would you want to tell me, Red X?" He emphasized his opponent's name with disgust.

"Actually, I just wanted to ask you something," Red X replied. He didn't wait for Robin to retort or ask back, and just asked anyway.

"I want to know if your master has changed for the better."

Robin did not need to know who Red X was referring to. What he did need and want to know, was _why_ Red X was referring to the hero whom he was sidekick of long before.

"Why are you asking this?"

"Come on, Boy Blunder, use that bird brain of yours." Robin flinched at the puns Red X just used on him.

Beast Boy listened intently. He knew who Red X was referring to as well, but wondered what was his relation to the gloried Gotham hero.

"How would it benefit you? Are you planning to do something to him? If that's so, you are out of your mind," Robin retorted.

"I don't plan on doing that, Robin. You of all people know how not-dumb I am."

"But if you wanted to know if Batman was less of a control freak, it would be something personal."

"It is."

That shocked Robin even more. His mask stretching along the vertical indicated that he was wide-eyed.

"That means you know him?"

"That means I've worked with him. Like you."

Robin took and processed information more quickly than others as well as made sense of information more efficiently, but his brain was just being knocked out, _if_ it were all true.

"Take it as a grain of salt, Robin," Red X told Robin when he noticed the masked hero's dubiousness.

"That means y-you're..." Robin could not finish that sentence, for Red X just disappeared after that.

_He is who?!_ Beast Boy wondered curiously. It all meant that Batman had another sidekick. Who was it?

Robin sighed, took out his communicator and was about to speak.

"Robin."

Robin turned around and saw Beast Boy in human form.

"I forgot that I sensed you here."

"I heard your conversation with Red X."

"Oh..." Robin had been caught red-handed.

"I'll keep it a secret if you want."

"Thanks, Beast Boy, that would be great. I'm just not ready to accept that."

"But who is Red X? It seems like you know him," Beast Boy asked, ever so curiously, but he had a person in mind. "Is he Jason Todd?"

Robin briefly raised his eyebrows before dropping them back down. "You really do know a lot about the Bat history."

"I know Jason Todd was once Batman's sidekick, before he allegedly got killed."

"You're right, Beast Boy," Robin said, quieter than usual. "That might explain how he got into the tower and stole my Red X suit. He must have known a bit about me and got into the tower without getting caught."

"Do you know why he decided to become Red X in the first place, though?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin shook his head, to Beast Boy's dismay.

"But now that I know who he is, I don't think I can capture him. He never really did anything villainous anyway," Robin said, trying to end the discussion. "Let's call the others."

That night, Robin could not sleep. Other than the fact that there was only three hours until his wake-up time at 6 a.m., his thoughts were on Red X and Jason Todd. It was just messed up, but it made sense all the same.

He thought about how Jason Todd was a short-lived sidekick of Batman, in training to take Robin's place, but the Dark Knight's strict personality was just too harsh for him, and so he left shortly after a fallout.

Robin had treated him like a brother, considering he was once a part of the Bat family, and especially considering how Robin was slightly influenced by Jason in wanting not to be too reliant on Batman.

But then he thought about his current team, the Teen Titans, and how if he had a fallout, like the ridiculous one he had with Beast Boy earlier today, that the team would be at risk. Thankfully, his teammates were more than understanding, and he wished they thought about him in the same way.

He decided that he had to just let Red X be his own self, unless he was doing something illegal. But deep down, he knew there would always be that mutual bond.


	5. Emotions

**(Author's Note: Sorry for the VERY long delay! This chapter just ended longer than my first three, plus of all the real life responsibilities that I had to prioritize before this. But I sincerely hope y'all will still enjoy reading this!)**

Raven opened her eyes. She weakly rubbed them before sitting up and stretching.

"That was a... satisfying nightlong dream," she drowsily told herself. She floated to her hanging cloak, put it on and began her morning routine, which consisted of going to the bathroom, preparing her herbal tea, and taking a book to the couch for a good read.

She was sixty-six percent done with the routine. She had chosen a book and was about to make her way to the living room, where the couch would be waiting for her to sit on.

During her routine, Raven wondered where the rest of the team was. She wasn't surprised to find no one around the bathroom area, but she didn't see anyone in the kitchen area, and she was sure to find at least Cyborg in there.

"Where did everyone go?" Raven asked herself when she arrived at the living room, still no one in there. She took out her communicator and contacted Robin.

"Raven?" Robin's voice came. Raven could see Robin's face on the circular screen, and on the background was an outdoorsy scene, and it looked like the park.

"Where is everyone?" Raven asked. "Am I alone in the tower?"

"Sorry we didn't leave a note, Raven, it was in short notice, and you were still asleep, we didn't want to wake you up. Cyborg and Beast Boy are helping out Titans North with their construction."

"How can Beast Boy wake up earlier than me?" Raven figured it must have been the thought of spending time with Argent that got Beast Boy wide awake.

"He woke up at his usual time, 10 a.m."

"He did? What time is it?" Raven inspected her surroundings for a clock. She found one, and it showed that it was 12 p.m. "I slept for _how long_?"

"Dunno, but you sounded like you didn't want any disturbances."

"And where are you and Starfire?"

"Starfire's with me. We're... on a date."

"Congratulations," Raven deadpanned. "So it looks like I have the tower to myself for most of the day."

"Yes, you do." When Robin was about to say bye, the feminine voice of Starfire screamed at Raven.

"Raven! Have a glorious afternoon! I hope you aren't feeling dejected in your loneliness. Kid Flash and Jinx just got here in Jump City and we are now engaging in the so-called double date!"

"No hard feelings. Enjoy the day as much as you can and say hi to Kid Flash and Jinx for me," Raven muttered.

"Hi Kid Flash and Jinx!" Starfire exclaimed.

"I mean when you meet them. I gotta go now, bye," Raven said before closing the communicator. She was going nowhere, but she just wanted to end the conversation and return to her moment of solitude. She plopped herself onto the couch and dozed back off to her dream, disregarding that the book was still in her hand and the hot cup of tea was cooling down beside her. But she didn't mind, for she finally had space and isolation to let loose.

"Are we ready to meet them?" Robin asked Starfire once Star ended the communication.

"Yes, Robin, but I first want to tell Raven that I borrowed this beauty mirror from her room. I picked it up from her dresser when I checked up on her this morning, and thought it would be a nice object for me and Jinx to use to prettify ourselves!"

Robin snickered. "There's absolutely no need to prettify yourselves. Wait, did you say you got that from Raven?"

"Oh yes, Robin dear. But do not fret, she had told me that she allows me to use her grooming items if I wanted, now that we're close of friends. Except for a few things, but considering that this was sitting on her dresser, I think this isn't one of the exceptions. It's protected in my Glogmork bag."

Unbeknownst to Starfire, that was actually Raven's mirror for meditation. The same one Beast Boy and Cyborg got sucked in that sent them to a journey into her mind. She had been using it because she a certain thing quite troubling her mind recently. That thing was also what made Raven return to her dream.

Robin and Starfire continued strolling in the park and stopped in front of a hotdog stand.

"Jinx said they'll be here soon. Even with Kid Flash's super speediness, they're still late," Robin uttered. Robin turned to see Starfire, but she wasn't beside him anymore. He then heard her voice from behind him.

"May I have one hotdog with triple fillings of mustard?" Starfire asked the vendor.

Robin then heard a swoosh from behind him, and turned back around. He saw Kid Flash and a frizzly-haired Jinx in his arms chuckling and giggling.

"That was a fun run!" Kid Flash said, putting Jinx down.

"I know right? But you messed up my hair," Jinx said, trying to tidy up her hair, to no avail.

"Oh! Jinx! Kid Flash! How marvelous to see you two again!" Starfire pulled the two into a tight hug.

"This is why I never messed with her when I was a villain," Jinx gasped, but smiled at the adorable alien girl when she let go.

"Do you care for the dogs of hot?" Starfire offered the two her very yellow fast food.

"No thanks, I just want to fix my hair."

"No worries, Jinx. I have my Pordkins brush and Raven's beauty mirror," Starfire opened her Glogmork bag and reach her whole left arm into it, searching for the two grooming items.

"So, while they're busy with girl talk," Kid Flash began talking to Robin, "where are we going today?"

"I know we're going to have lunch in the pizza place, and dinner in a restaurant, but I was thinking of letting you and Jinx decided what to do in between them."

Kid Flash grinned and said, "I was hoping you'd ask. There's a place or two I wanted to do here in Jump City when I first got here."

Starfire gave Jinx the mirror and Jinx began fixing her hair.

"You already are beautiful, Jinx, you don't need a mirror to be that," Kid Flash told Jinx, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Jinx said. While she was properly curling the tips of her hair, the mirror started glowing. "Starfire, what's this - Ahhh!"

"Jinx!" Kid Flash saw Jinx being sucked into the mirror and grabbed her.

"Kid Flash!" Robin was about to hold onto Kid Flash, but he and Jinx had already vanished into the mirror. "Starfire, I think this mirror of Raven's is magical!"

"Oh no! I'm so sorry I didn't know!"

"I know, we just need to get this back to Raven so that she could fix it!"

"I'm on it!" Starfire placed the mirror back into her bag, effortlessly lifted up her boyfriend, and flew up and out of the park.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jinx and Kid Flash had arrived in Raven's mind.

"You're on top of me, Kid Flash. Get off!" Jinx shouted.

"Yes, ma'am, sorry, ma'am," Kid Flash got up and helped Jinx up. The two observed their surroundings. Apparently, they were on top of a hovering rocky passageway that seemed to lead to nowhere.

"I'll be right back, Jinx," Kid Flash quickly said before running off to check for exits. He shortly returned, coming up short.

"I think those arches have something to do with it," Jinx suggested, pointing at a narrow rocky arch. "This place is Raven's, it's bound to be some magical portal. With that, the couple started walking towards the arch.

"This place is giving me the creeps!" Kid Flash said, pretending to shiver.

Jinx slapped Kid Flash on the back. "Be respectful. This could be Raven's home."

Kid Flash looked skeptical. He wasn't sure if Jinx was being serious. There were too few people (none at all except for the two, but they weren't residents) to be considered a place to live in. "Yes, it's very homey indeed. What, are Raven's neighbors birds up there?"

He was referring to the black birds that were eerily whispering, "Turn back."

"Hey! They talk! Let's ask them!" Kid Flash suggested, before receiving another slap.

"Don't talk to anything you don't know when you're in a place like this!"

Kid Flash rubbed his back and muttered, "Whatever happened to the rule 'Be respectful'."

Jinx was about to elaborate on what she had previously said, but the two stopped walking and doing anything because they noticed a change in scenery. They had just passed through the arch and had arrived at another environment.

"Where are we now?" Jinx asked.

Kid Flash pinched his nose hard. "And why does it smell like a horribly maintained pig and cow farm?"

They took a more evaluated look at their new surroundings, and decided that they in a landfill-ish vicinity.

BURP!

* * *

Raven slowly opened her eyes. Her dream had been interrupted, but she didn't know what. She sat up properly on the couch and checked the room. Nobody was home yet, she was still alone.

She felt something hard on her hands. She looked down to see what she was holding, it was a book.

Then, all of a sudden, by some crazy crazing, she tore a page off the book and ate the piece of paper before letting out a loud burp that could top any of Cyborg's or Beast Boy's.

Feeling hungry, Raven decided to find something to eat. She accidentally knocked off her cup of tea, causing it to spill its warm contents on her cloak, but she ignored the stain and instead sloppily hovered to the kitchen.

She checked the refrigerator and saw nothing worth eating. She also checked the pantry, but didn't feel like preparing any food, she just wanted to eat. After ten minutes, she ended munching on something. She was making herself comfortable beside the rubbish bin as she chowed down.

* * *

"I'm terribly sorry, Robin! I never meant to!"

"I heard you the first time, Star!" Robin replied to the over-apologetic Starfire. "What's important is that we have to get that mirror back to Raven so that she can find a way to help Jinx and Kid Flash out!"

"Oh, I hope they're okay!"

"Starfire, stop!"

"Huh?"

"There's trouble!" Robin pointed at the ground, specifically, where a lady's bag had just been snatched. The lady spotted the two Titans and had screamed for help.

"Throw me!" Robin said.

Starfire understood. She spun around, and let go of Robin so that he was falling towards the thief's direction. He gave the man a strong kick that was surely to make him regret his actions.

Starfire flew to Robin, took the stolen bag and returned it to the lady.

"Don't roam around late at night alone, madame!" Starfire said cheerily.

"It's not even evening yet..."

"Let's go, Star!" Robin said, and they were back in flight.

* * *

"Raven? Why are you here? And why are you wearing a brown cloak? _And_ why are you living in a dumpster?!" Jinx asked incredulously at the Raven picking her ear.

"Boy, Raven, you really went downhill," Kid Flash joked.

"Have you guys seen my sock? I'm hungry," the brown-cloaked Raven asked.

Jinx and Kid Flash just looked at her with puzzled faces.

"A-are you okay?" Jinx asked warily. "It looks like you've been hanging around with Beast Boy too much, because you seem to have a problem with hygiene from what I can tell."

BURP!

"Something tells me this is not Raven," Jinx theorized.

"I am Raven," the Raven before Jinx retorted before sucking on her own thumb.

"If you are Raven, can you get us out of here? And fast?" Kid Flash asked.

Raven nodded and replied, "Of course I do. Pass through another arch, but it's buried somewhere here."

Kid Flash and Jinx stared at the landmass before them. If they were to find the arch, they would have to search through all the garbage. They warily began searching.

* * *

"We're halfway there, Star!" Robin shouted. They were still in the city, but were close to the shore where the their tower was on an island in the river.

"Breaking news!" sounded an anchor from a nearby large television screen. "Two trains are bound for collision in First Street Station and they cannot be stopped. The police and fire department are on their way to help prevent the crash, which may result to the loss of hundreds of lives!"

"Robin, they seem to need our help!" Starfire cried. "But the nearest metro station means I have to fly back!"

"We have to, Star!" Robin said and as instructed Starfire turned around and flew onward.

* * *

Raven had caused a huge mess in the kitchen, and the mess consisted not only of food, but also many unexpected items to be found in that cooking sector of the tower.

Raven just about finished biting her toenails when she seemed to have an epiphany.

Raven stood up and looked at herself, and then at the whole mess in the tower.

"Boy, what kind of heroes leave their HQ unattended, and in a mess too? Pathetic ballers," Raven remarked rudely. "And I'll definitely clean up this place for the lazy butts, but if and only if I find tremendous joy in doing it."

* * *

"Jinx, you found it!" Kid Flash called out amidst a pile of dirty gym socks.

"Marvelous!" Jinx said, very relieved to be leaving. The two hurried to walk through the arch, and found themselves on a dark stage.

"Where are we?" Kid Flash wondered.

BURP!

"What the?! I thought we've left the hygienically-challenged one!" Jinx said in disbelief.

"No wonder you've got hexes for powers, Jinx, you _always_ have bad hair days from what I can tell," said a voice that sounded too much like Raven for it not to be her.

Or another emoticlone of her.

"I think we're in the rude Raven's territory," Kid Flash whispered to his girlfriend.

"You know, I can gossip better than you, so don't bother trying."

Then, stepping out of the shadows from behind the scenes, an orange-cloaked Raven appeared.

"Great, we got away from one dirty Raven to another," Jinx said pitifully.

"You guys smell. Have you been hanging out with Sloth Raven? If yes, go back."

"Come, Jinx, let's make this search for the next arch quick," Kid Flash suggested, to which Jinx gladly agreed. Together, they began searching for the next archway, which they found had been booby-trapped.

* * *

"Where will these people be without me?" Raven mumbled, plopping herself onto the sofa and flipping channels, mess still needing a cleanup.

Then, she had another sensation within her. She was about to change into another emotion, another attitude.

Raven rubbed her eyes, and when she opened them, she couldn't see clearly. Her vision was blurry.

"I need glasses," this new Raven said. She used her powers and a pair of glasses from somewhere in the tower hovered to her. She took it and put it on.

At clearer vision, she could see the mess that 'she' 'subconsciously' made.

"It would be wise to tidy up before the others get back home," this Raven said articulately, getting straight to work.

"Judging by how it's so messy and how it's only me, Raven, here, it can be theorized that Raven's uncharacteristic behavior is caused by a nuisance in her mind. Since she has not been meditating effectively lately and to my knowledge the mirror to her mind had been taken by Starfire, unaware of its true purpose, that it was my doing. I will need to find where Starfire and Robin are having their date and get that mirror back to control myself."

After the whole tower had been refurnished, the wise Raven flew out in search for Robin and Starfire.

* * *

"We did it, Robin! We prevented the collision!" Starfire said gleefully among the applauds and cheers of the people in the train station.

"I know, Star, I'm happy too, but now that our work here is done, we need to get back to the tower."

"Of course, my love!"

"Robin, Starfire."

"Raven! What brings you here? And why have you become short-sighted? It appears that too much of the reading of the books is bad for health too."

The first thing Raven did was snatch the bag from Starfire.

"I presume you were on your way to hand me back my mirror," the wise Raven informed them. "In case you have not realized, it is my mirror for meditation. I've been having trouble calming down lately because of a petty dream and required the assistance of this. When you took it and messed with it by getting Jinx and Kid Flash inside it, my mind went loose and I've transformed into an array of emotions."

"You seem fine now, though," Starfire noted.

"She seems a bit too rational for the real Raven, though," Robin pointed out._  
_

"I am the rationale side of Raven," Raven said as she used her powers to scour for the mirror. "Starfire, your bag is paradoxically convenient yet troublesome."

"Do not fret, friend Raven! I'll pick it up for you!" Starfire said, taking the bag back and stuffing her arm into it.

"We need to hurry. Whatever emotion Jinx and Kid Flash encounter next will be the one I reveal to you."

* * *

"Jinx, I got it!"

Kid Flash placed the final puzzle piece on the wall. The couple were in a room filled with books, puzzles and riddles. Their next archway was through the wall, but they had to solve the puzzle that was on it in order to be able to walk through it.

"Finally! Let's go!" Jinx exclaimed, pulling Kid Flash with her through the wall, where they ended up in a dark place.

"Are we back in Rude's place?" Kid Flash wondered out loud.

"I don't think so," Jinx whispered, being wary just in case she was wrong. "Look up, there are hearts albeit transparent."

"Love?" Kid Flash guessed.

"Yes."

Kid Flash and Jinx looked around for the source of the response. But the voice just seemed to be echoing all over the place, so it was hard to spot the location of the source, presumably another emotion of Raven.

"Raven's not very revealing of love, I guess," Jinx said. "Or she has little."

"He loves me, he loves me not..." the voice said again, very faintly and in a lovesick tone.

"Hop onto my back, Jinx, let's find ourselves out of here."

With that, the two were in light speed to find another archway, only to struggle because it was so dark.

* * *

"Hold on, Raven, I think I got it... Yes! Oh, never mind."

Raven waited patiently, looking at Starfire with inquisitive expressions.

"Oh Xhal! Wrong again!"

Robin light smack his face with his palm in mere frustration.

Suddenly, Raven felt another change in mentality.

Feeling different, she took off her glasses and dropped them to the ground.

"Raven, why did you do that?" Robin asked.

"When is Beast Boy coming back?" she asked, to which Robin raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why would it matter?"

Raven looked around, searching for something, then responded, "I miss him! I want to tell him of this wonderful dream I've had of him last night. You know, that's why I've been having trouble calming myself down. I've come up with the lovesick feeling. For Beast Boy. I just love him so much."

Robin and Starfire, who momentarily stopped searching, stared shocked at Raven.

"Raven, did you or did you not just confess for your passionate feeling for Beast Boy, the person whom you've shown so much annoyance for?" Starfire asked.

"Oh, he is annoying, but he's cute most of the time. He's caring, sweet, adorable, and handsome with those pointy ears," Raven said dreamily before letting out a seductive moan.

"Star, I think you need to find that mirror fast," Robin said, and Starfire began searching again.

Finally, Starfire did and gave it to Raven.

"Is this from Beast Boy?" Raven said, again, dreamily.

"Just look at it," Robin said.

Raven looked at her reflection, intently, and then got sucked in it.

* * *

Kid Flash and Jinx had been searching for fifteen minutes, to no luck. They had decided to stop pointlessly running.

"We need some light here!" Kid Flash complained. "Love Raven, can't you help us a bit?"

"Only for my love..." was the answer, to their dismay.

Suddenly, a blue-cloaked Raven landed in front of them.

"Oh no, you guys are in Love's zone," Raven said worriedly to Jinx and Kid Flash. "Let's get you out of here."

"Is that you Raven?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yes, now go," Raven said impatiently as she revealed an archway different from the other ones. This one was wider.

"This is definitely her," Jinx said.

The three walked through the archway to return to the real world. Before leaving, Raven looked back at the dark setting, hoping that Jinx and Kid Flash did not notice that Love Raven was talking about Beast Boy.

* * *

"Do you think they'll get out?" Starfire asked Robin.

"Of course they will. But what I'm wondering about is why did Raven say that she loves Beast Boy? She wouldn't do it for no reason, unless she had an emoticlone Fake Raven, but she seemed sincere."

"I think it's true. And if it is, we should strive to develop that feeling of hers, because she seems to have been holding back."

Their discussion was interrupted by three person falling out of the mirror.

Kid Flash, flat out on the ground with the weight of Jinx and Raven on top of him, weakly held up a finger and said sarcastically, "Best date ever."


End file.
